resistance_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Resistance Official Wiki
THE RESISTANCE "Resistance is fear, the conquering of fear, and the ability to be afraid." ENTER You run through the trees, wind whipping behind you, your tail flying out as your paws skid on the uneven earth. Rain batters your coat as you struggle through the mud, desperate to escape your pursuers. You dodge a large tree that was spilt in two by lightning, and hear thunder roar above you. Falling back, you take a sharp left turn and find yourself face-to-face with your attackers. You whimper and whip around, going as fast as you can and running at full speed down a steep hill. Mud and rain batter your face as wind lashes out at you, as if it was determined to slow you down. Narrowing your eyes, you plug on and struggle through the dense forest. Finally, you emerge into a clearing, and you check behind and you can't hear or smell your pursuers. You look around and take in your surroundings. A large pool of water stands in a stone hollow, wind gently blowing across it, and a large oak tree rises above you, it's roots going in every direction. You notice something odd about it, so you cautiously pad closer, and then you realize it. The tree had been hollowed out, and it was practically an entrance. But to what? You peek your head into the tree, and see two, big, gruff looking wolves on either side of you, their dark fur hidden in the shadows of the hollowed out tree. You gasp and you realize their eyes are closed. Gently, you try and pull out of the tree as quietly as possible, but it doesn't work. Their eyes snap open and immediately are on their paws and growling. The first one speaks. "Who are you, rat?" He snarls, his dark coat bristling with rage. The other one pads forwards and pokes you in the chest. "Not much meat on 'em." He says, a bit of curiosity in his voice, but clear hostility shining above it. "Don't touch me!" you shout, but it just makes things worse. "'Don't touch me!'" the bigger one mimics you, and then changes his tone. "The only reason i'll be touchin' you is when you're on the prey pile, rat." He snarled, his voice dripping with anger. The other dark wolf narrowed his eyes. "Should i fetch her?" He asks. "Nah, this one ain't a threat." The large wolf replies, his eyes burning fiercely. "I don't know Yuki, seems like they're being a mouthful." The smaller one murmured nervously. "Fine! Have it your way Iko. Go get her, i don't care!" Yuki snarled, then slashed his claws across Iko's snout. Iko yelped and dashed off, blooding dripping onto the ground in a trail as he ran. Yuki sits down. He waits patiently, throwing you a nasty look every now and then until a petit female wolf pads down the trail, and walks straight towards you. She has a light pink collar on, the color of a cherry blossom, but it looks tattered and worn. The tips of her white fur are the same pale-pink, and as you look at Yuki and Iko closer, they too have different colored collars on. The petit white wolf looks at you, then takes a step closer. "I am Akasuki. This, is the resistance." She says, her fur sweeping into her eyes. She's beautiful in a way, her small body and soft fur. You pad towards her so your noses are almost touching. "I am " you say softly back, caught in a trance as you look into her eyes. You look at the rest of her body, and you see other colors sweeping and swirling around her, but they were so faint you had to strain your eyes. "We would welcome you to our home, but times are dire, food is scarce..." She said softly, her voice so sweet. "But please, come in anyway." "Oh, um, that's okay, i really think i should get going..." You stutter. She padded towards the entrance, and then froze. Her legs went tense and her eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets. She turned around and looked at you, and her eyes had hardened, a slight growl rose in her throat and her face looked strained. "Yuki. Iko. Bring him into camp. Now." She growls and stalks towards camp. You feel a sharp pain in the back of your head, and the last thing you see is Yuki smiling above you. _____ You awake as light pours into your eyes, and you see Yuki, Iko, and Aksuki standing over you. You look into Akasuki's eyes, and she looked softer now. Like the first time you had seen her, her eyes were kind and welcoming. Suddenly, a massive male wolf came towards you. He licked Akasuki's ear and murmured a good morning, then pads over to you. "I am Asa, keeper of light." He said. "Good morning, it is a pleasure to meet you." Asa dipped his head. "I am sorry to cut our time short, but demands to see me are high." He looked straight into your eyes, a deeper meaning hidden in the amber depths of his eyes. "Are you joining us or not?" "Wh-what?" You say, confused. "Joining? Joining what?" Asa smiles and steps aside. You see a large clearing where wolves chatter and eat, making conversation, playing, arguing. To you, it looked like heaven. Asa looked at you. "Welcome, , to the Resistance." Category:Browse